


there won't be another you (you're my last)

by angelangel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, baking cookies, donghyuck is so whipped, donghyuck loves cursing, jeno and donghyuck are roommates, kissing while cooking, markhyuck, oblivious markhyuck, orange haired hyuck, renmin betting on when they will kiss, throwing flour at each other, tweeting gordon ramsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelangel/pseuds/angelangel
Summary: donghyuck and mark are too oblivious to realize that they like each other until they bake cookies together.





	there won't be another you (you're my last)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from my first and last by nct dream

Mark frequently invited himself over to Donghyuck’s dorm, and today was no different. Jeno, Donghyuck’s roommate, was “out on the town,” as he called it, with their other mutual friends, Jaemin and Renjun. Usually, Mark would come over when the rest of the gang was there, too, but today Donghyuck was glad to get some alone time with his friend—if he could ever refer to Mark platonically. 

From the moment they met, Donghyuck had a thing for Mark, whether he knew it or not. He was sure Mark didn’t feel the same though, and he would never right-mindedly test his boundaries for fear of putting their friendship in jeopardy. Just because he wanted to hold Mark’s hand, take him on cute dates to the beach, and cuddle with him until they fall asleep, it didn’t mean he didn’t want to still be friends. 

Mark opened the door without knocking, using the key Donghyuck had given him after he got tired of coming to open the door for him. It felt more casual this way. Donghyuck’s main reason for giving Mark that key, though, was so that he could see the boy he thought so fondly of as often as possible. Mark was a huge nerd and Donghyuck couldn’t figure out why he adored him so much, but love loves all the same.

“What’s up, fucker,” Donghyuck said nonchalantly from the couch when he heard the door open, doing his best not to let his joy at Mark coming to see him bleed into his voice.

“Hey, Hyuck,” Mark responded, dropping his pair of keys on the kitchen’s island and joining his friend on the couch. 

He had been watching some children’s cartoon that Renjun wouldn’t shut up about called Moomin. It was cute and he could see why Renjun liked it so much. When Mark sat down, Donghyuck turned it off and rearranged himself so that he was sitting cross-legged on the couch, facing the other boy.

“How are you?” Hyuck asked sweetly, scooting closer to Mark. 

Their friends always made fun of how differently Donghyuck treated Mark compared to other people; his treatment being swinging wildly between soft and sweet tones to vicious name-calling and sarcasm, meaning it all in the most loving way possible. The difference between Mark’s treatment and everyone else’s was that everyone else only got the mocking and sarcasm, with hints of love underneath. 

They’d gotten used to it and realized the difference was only there because Hyuck was madly and immutably in love with Mark—that is, everyone except for Mark had realized. He was completely oblivious and always had been with Donghyuck.

“I’m good!” Mark said, reacting as enthusiastically as he always was when Hyuck spoke to him sweetly, “I’m really hungry, though. Do you want to cook something with me?” 

The other boy snickered, losing his sweet tone, “Mark, are you serious? Do you realize what you’re asking of me? We’re both really fucking horrible cooks,”

Donghyuck was thinking of one particular morning with Mark, Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun. He had lost a bet and was forced to cook breakfast for the rest of his friends, resulting in him almost burning the dorm down. Mark found Hyuck struggling and had tried to help, but he ended up catching his sleeve on fire and making a worse mess of things. By the end of that morning, Mark was perfectly alright—maybe slightly cold and wet from the water that Donghyuck had splashed all over him—but the food was completely blackened and charred. Jaemin cooked breakfast that morning instead. 

“All the more fun,” Mark joked, obviously not thinking of the incident.

If it were anyone but that boy, Donghyuck would have answered with a hard “no,” but he wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity to spend time in a small kitchen with his crush.

“Fine, nerd, let’s cook something,” Donghyuck stood up from the couch and ruffled Mark’s dark brown hair as if he were the older one of the two.

Mark stood up quickly and followed his friend to the kitchen. Hyuck, still pretending that his heart wasn’t threatening to jump out of his throat, reached under the kitchen island’s platform to open a cabinet where he and Jeno kept miscellaneous items that didn’t fit in the rest of their home. They would frequently lose water bottles, DS games, action figures, and the like in this cabinet because of Donghyuck’s very annoying habit of shoving anything and everything in there if he couldn’t find a place for it elsewhere. 

In this cabinet, they also kept cookbooks which were rarely—if ever—touched by the dorm owners. Occasionally, Jaemin would come over and make Jeno cook with him, but that duo had been focused on other things lately; if they were hanging out, they were usually watching anime together, gaming, or hunting for the DS games that always went missing.

Donghyuck grabbed one of the more generic cookbooks full of all types of recipes and dropped it on the island so that it made the loudest noise possible. Mark rested his forearms on the counter with his hair in his face while Donghyuck flipped through the cookbook aimlessly.

“What are you in the mood for?” Hyuck was back with his sweet tone and manner again. He would be fine with anything; he was just glad to be spending time with Mark. 

Mark hummed in his pondering with his arms holding his chin up on the counter. Donghyuck couldn’t help but notice just how cute and small this made him look. They were almost exactly the same height, but something about Mark’s personality and the way Hyuck acted around him made him seem smaller.   
After a couple seconds he responded, “I dunno. Maybe we should try something sweet,” He said it like a question, “Like, cookies or something,”

“Cookies sound nice, and simple enough that it would be hard to completely fuck up,” Hyuck started to flip through the book more carefully now, searching for the cookies section, “Do you remember last time we cooked together—with the fire and how I singed your favorite shirt?”

Mark chuckled when he remembered what went down, and seeing him smile made Donghyuck giggle too. 

“Oh, my God, I remember that. That sucked!” Mark said still laughing and grinning with all of his teeth.

Hyuck laughed lightly, still looking through the book, “Yeah, it did! Sorry about your shirt,” 

He was genuinely sorry.

“Don’t worry about it, Hyuck,” Donghyuck paused his search for the correct page when Mark smiled up at him, the latter’s expression softer now, “It looks cooler slightly singed anyway,”

Hyuck hummed in acknowledgment. They looked at each other for a moment, communicating with nothing except for their matching smiles. Donghyuck loved it when Mark acted like this: when Mark put his arm around him as they walked or stared at him for maybe too long and too intensely. Donghyuck’s heart dropped only when he remembered that it was and always would be utterly platonic. He blamed the staring on his unmissable orange hair—it was hard not to stare at, which is exactly why he kept his hair colorful. 

Donghyuck felt his face heating up in embarrassment so he looked down at the book again, searching in the index of the book for “chocolate chip cookies.” He could feel Mark’s eyes still on him, but he couldn’t risk looking that boy again in case he accidentally said something stupid along the lines of “Mark, you fuckweasel, I love you more than anything,” or “Will you marry me, asshat king?”

“Here it is,” Hyuck announced, pointing to the page once he found it. There was a pretty picture of a batch of cookies that looked infinitely better than theirs were bound to be, “It says we need eggs, sugar, a shit ton of flour, and some other stuff,”

Mark nodded and spun the book halfway around so that he could see it better. They started collecting the needed ingredients from all around the kitchen, losing the sugar in the process of finding the butter. It took longer than it probably should have to preheat the oven and find everything they needed, but it was off to a much better start than last time.

They didn’t stop talking the whole time they were putting items on the island’s counter, which Donghyuck didn’t mind. Mark was always easy to talk to. They reminisced about all of the mishaps that happened to them and their other three friends over the course of their friendship. It was amazing how many anecdotes Mark could pull from the top of his head about Hyuck doing embarrassing things. Donghyuck wished he could contribute more to the conversation. The accurate facts from stories Hyuck remembered about Mark were blurred and replaced by emotion—usually adoration—so he tried not to bring a lot of them up. 

While they started mixing the sugars, butter, vanilla, and eggs into a large mixing bowl that Donghyuck didn’t know he had, they were reciting all of the times when the walked in on Renjun belting EXO songs. Between the two of them, they counted 14 different occurrences, although in over half of them, he was singing “Don’t Go.” 

“I didn’t even know he could hit those notes,” Mark joked, mixing in the first ingredients thoroughly, “Maybe Jeno gave him helium again,”

Hyuck laughed at that, remembering how funny Renjun and helium sounded together. Jeno found it hilarious too, which evidently ended in Renjun kicking him ruthlessly in the legs and Jeno alternating every other chortle with a yelp of pain. 

After a moment of comfortable silence, Mark changed the conversation. “This is looking so good already!” They had barely even started, but nothing horrible had happened, so Hyuck agreed with another hum, “I’m gonna tweet this at Gordon Ramsay later and see what he has to say,”

Donghyuck snorted with laughter, “I bet he’ll roast us,” Hyuck was in stitches when Mark took his phone out from his back pocket and captured a picture of the bowl, “Watch him actually respond,”

Now Hyuck was pouring the flour into the bowl with the other ingredients while Mark was whisking it in to mix it. They were both still laughing at the idea of Gordon Ramsay insulting their unmade cookies.

“He’d better respond,” Mark replied through giggles, whisking without looking at the bowl. He was looking at Donghyuck instead, “After all the handwork and love that we put into these cookies, I hope h—”

With one snap of his wrist too forceful, Mark had flung flour all over Hyuck’s green Utah basketball sweatshirt.

“Oh, shit,” He deadpanned knowing full well what was coming next.

“You motherfucker!” Hyuck half shouted and half laughed, holding his arms part way up and analyzing the chalky mess Mark had created on his favorite sweatshirt. There was flour on the counter and floor too.

Donghyuck stole the flour-covered whisk from Mark’s hand hanging in the air and splattered it at Mark’s chest. Flour flew at him and hit his shirt, making Hyuck laugh even more. Mark gasped feigning outrage and lunged at the other boy, grabbing Hyuck’s wrists with his hands to keep him from throwing any more flour around. They were both cackling now as Donghyuck pretended to be caught in Mark’s grip. 

Their laughs finally faded to light chuckles as Donghyuck looked up to meet Mark’s eyes which were already focused on his. They were inches apart now as Hyuck moved his wrists so that his hands were holding Mark’s. Both boys held on to the whisk as if it were an extension of a hand, but the fingers that could intertwine did. They stood there closer than ever, staring and smiling. 

In a moment of pure lack of self-restraint, Donghyuck brought his mouth to Mark’s, meeting the other boy ’s face and feeling no effort to pull away from the other. He kissed the boy he had wanted to kiss for so long until he came back to his senses and snapped his head away. Mark stood looking at him dumbstruck with an expression of confusion.

“Fuck, Mark, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking and I jus—”

Before Donghyuck could finish his apology, Mark’s face was pressed up against his again. Mark brought one of his hands away from Hyuck’s hand to hold his cheek. Hyuck didn’t pull back this time. He smiled into the kiss, pushing back against Mark. He had wanted to do this since forever, and actually kissing him was so much better than he how he imagined kissing him would be like. He had imagined it more than a couple of times. 

Hyuck brought both of his hands up to snake around Mark’s neck, feeling at the short hair at the nape of his neck with his free hand. There was definitely flour in Mark’s hair now if there wasn’t already. Mark brought his hands down to loop around Donghyuck’s waist and Hyuck could feel him smiling into the kiss too. Maybe it really wasn’t his hair that made Mark stare at him like he was the most beautifully detailed painting in the world—maybe it was Hyuck in himself. 

They were too entangled in their own world together to notice the sound of keys in a lock outside the room, the turn of a handle, and the opening of the door. 

Mark and Donghyuck simultaneously snapped away from each other in surprise at the sound of Jeno clearing his throat.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Jeno asked, smirking slightly. He knew exactly what they were doing. 

Hyuck turned to look at Mark who was smiling wider than ever but at a loss for words and then back again to Jeno. Through an uncontainable grin, he replied, “Baking cookies,” as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

“Uh-huh,” Jeno said slowly, his eyes narrowing and his smile growing larger as if to say “Bullshit.”

Renjun brushed past Jeno toward the couch saying excitedly to Jaemin following behind him, “I won the bet! I knew they were going to kiss sometime this month. You could taste the tension in the air,”

Jaemin laughed and responded, pretending to be angry, “Ah, fuck, and I was so close to winning too!” He turned around to Donghyuck and Mark now, “If only you guys could have waited for, like, another two weeks,”

Jeno was still watching them which made Mark uncomfortable, but Hyuck only stared his roommate down with a shit-eating grin and unwavering eye-contact.

Mark scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “I, um, have to go tweet Gordon Ramsey now,” 

“Oh, you do that then,” Jeno said as if he knew what that meant, shooting a questioning glance at Donghyuck.

He smiled nervously at Donghyuck and made a bee-line for the bathroom, taking his phone out of his back pocket as he closed the door behind him. 

Donghyuck started to giggle softly after playing over in his mind what had just happened. His heart was still beating faster than ever and his mind would not shut up.

“Should I ask?” Jeno questioned, cautious about what Donghyuck’s reaction might be.

Hyuck closed the gap between him and his roommate, moving with all the excitement that a little kid could ever have, “As if I wasn’t already going to tell you everything!”

He had just made out with the boy of his dreams and successfully kept the kitchen intact while cooking, easily making this the best day of his life.


End file.
